


Going Home

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, part three of Never Leave Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: Joan and Sherlock prepare to leave the hospital. Sherlock confesses his fears about leaving the hospital.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleotter73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/gifts).



> Okay, littleotter73 here it is the third and final part of Never Leave Me. I admit when I wrote this part I had something different than what actually is in this story. But, hey you have to follow where the muse takes you Right?

Title: Going Home

Author: horrorfangirl

Fandom: Elementary

Characters: Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes, O.C. Nancy

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to their respective companies/owners:

No copyright infringement is intended with this story.

Summary: Joan and Sherlock prepare to leave the hospital. Sherlock confesses his fears about leaving the hospital.

Rated: Teen

It took Joan Watson twenty minutes to convince Sherlock that he was leaving the hospital and going home. When he awoke from his operation he had this irrational fear that he would be left alone, without friends, family or hope.

By the time Joan had arrived Sherlock Holmes was a trembling shaky mess.

“Watson,” Sherlock moaned.

Joan went to him and held his hand, quietly reassuring him that she was there and he was safe.

It took some doing but eventually, Sherlock believed her and together they began to gather the detective’s things. It took some time but hey managed to pack everything in record time.

Once they had finished Sherlock and Joan sat down for a moment to collect their thoughts. It was while they were on their break, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Joan called. Nancy walked in with a clipboard and a smile on her face.

“So,” she said. “How are my two favorite patiences?”

“Hello Nancy,” said Sherlock. “To answer your question, I admit to feeling a certain level of uncertainty in regard to going home.” The detective confessed. Nancy gave Sherlock a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile.

“It’s completely normal Sherlock for you to experience moments of doubt especially when you are recovering from surgery, especially the type of surgery you had today.”

The nurse smiled at Sherlock. “So please, Mr. Holmes don’t be so hard on yourself. Give yourself and Joan a chance to heal from this. With time is will be a distant memory for the both of you.”

She reassured Sherlock and Joan. Joan and Sherlock smiled at the nurse. Surprisingly it was Sherlock who spoke first.

“Thank you, Nancy Watson and I appreciate everything you have done for us. Rest assured we will take your words into consideration when we return to the brownstone.”

Nancy smiled at the pair. “Safe travels, Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson. I wish you both the best of luck.” She gave Sherlock and Joan a hug smiled, then left.

When Nancy left Joan turned to Sherlock and asked: “Are you ready to go home Sherlock?” Sherlock was silent for a moment, then he smiled.

“Do you know Watson, I believe I am.” Joan smiled and said:

“Good.”

Together the pair continued to pack, soon they were finished and Joan went to call a cab. While they waited for the taxi they double checked to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. When the cab arrived Joan asked the cabbie to help her with the luggage. When that was done she went back inside to collect Sherlock, bring him to the cab and take them home.

Fin.


End file.
